Fool For You
by Kae A
Summary: I fling myself back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I'm screwed again. Set at the end of Dance Little Sister.


_The title is a work in progress. Nothing is really working for me at the moment but I was listening to a lot of Lifehouse while this story/scene was bumping around my head.  
I guess you could say this is slightly AU since it didn't happen, at least not in this way anyway. I started writing this right after Dance Little Sister. I just never got around to finishing it until now.  
I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated._

**Fool For You**

I creep as silently as I could back up the stairs. Glass of water in one hand, I use the other to guide me along the wall to my room. At 2am I didn't want to turn any lights on and risk Dad having a heart attack through fear of me sneaking out. Bianca had snuck back to her room not long ago and I had been unable to get back to sleep ever since.

Quietly closing my bedroom door behind me, I practically jump into my bed to maximise silence. Now safely in my territory I turned on my bedside lamp, throwing my room into a gentle amber glow. With my water placed safely on my table I grab my current read, snuggle further into my bed and prepare to become engrossed.

My eyes flicker over the last page I'd read trying to find where I was but I'm not taking any notice of the words in front of me.

Damn him.

This is his fault.

I throw my book down in frustration and with a gentle thud it lands on the floor.

This isn't me. I don't get worked up over guys. I don't obsess over them. Not in a long time at least. The new me is confident. Independent. And does not need a guy in her life. Honest. I mean it.

I'm reaching over my bed to try and retrieve my book when a gentle rap on my window almost makes me fall off. Reaching for a the baseball bat I keep tossed under my bed I straighten up and brace myself for whoever or whatever is outside my room.

Deep breathe.

1….2…3…

"Holy shit" I gasp to myself as I see him leaning against the window ledge.

I quickly make my way over to open the window so I can launch into a lecture about how inappropriate his behaviour is. Earlier tonight and now. Before I even have chance to open my mouth or even react to his actions, he climbs slowly into my room.

"We need to talk." He straightens up and looks me straight in the eyes.

For a moment I am totally lost. It hard not to get lost with those eyes and that voice. Oh that voice… All thoughts have vanished from my head. I shake my head, bringing myself back to reality, reminding myself I am not that kind of girl who goes all moon eyed at guys.

"I think your actions said enough earlier Patrick. Now please leave."

I push against his chest, trying to force him back out the window. But even I'll admit that my attempts are only half hearted. As much as I hate him for ditching me, I kind of like that he has shown up.

He barely moves under my feeble force and instead takes a grip on both my arms, forces me back and practically sits me down on the edge of my bed. I'm left speechless for a second, one reason being feeling his touch again, it was like dancing all over again, and also for the sheer cheek he has to tell me what to do in my own home. I'm also 90% certain my mouth is gaping open in some goofy, girly way.

"Stop being difficult and let me talk." He pulls up my desk chair and sits opposite me. There are only inches between us and I'm suddenly very aware we're in my room and all I'm wearing a vest and boxers.

I'm in defensive mode. "What's there to talk about? You kiss me 'cause you think I'm easy. Then, just as I think we're starting to understand each other, you decide that our date was so lousy you have to ditch me." I fold my arms and try my very best to look pissed off while not caring. I think I pull it off.

"You thought tonight was a date?" He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks.

_Oh God_. My poise is gone. Thoughts race through my head, _Backtrack Kat. Quick_. "I thought maybe…. I mean no I…. Not at all…. But…" I sound so convincing and so sure of myself right now. I could kick myself. I want to curl up in a ball and disappear. Maybe this is all a bad dream.

He leans back in my chair, still smirking. He's enjoying this. "Well, if you're not sure, I guess it wasn't then."

"Wait, did _you_ think it was a date?"

He leans forward, closer than before. The smirk is gone. "Maybe." His voice is barely a whisper.

I try and hold on to my composure. But my insides are a girly messy of fluttering butterflies. I fight the urge to break out into a girly grin. Or to kiss him. Things were getting close. We were getting closer. This was getting dangerous. "So what do we need o talk about?" I try to defuse the situation but my voice mimics his and is barely a whisper. It only adds to the tension as he leans in to hear me.

"I didn't ditch you. I would never," He starts.

The only thing I can do to stop myself grabbing for him is to ball up my bed spread with my fist.

"I got arrested."

Moment over. My fists release. I curse myself mentally for getting caught up in this guy. "My dad was right about you."

As my body relaxes, his tenses, "It's not like that. I didn't do anything. No charges were brought against me."

"Well as long as you're innocence, that's alright then. I think you should leave now Patrick" I rise from my bed, motion to the window then cross my arms.

"I really thought you'd be more understanding."

He stares at me. I can barely bring myself to look at; terrified my eyes are going to give away how hurt I am by tonight. After what feels like hours of silence he turns and climbs back out my window. Moments later I hear his motorbike speed away. I fling myself back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I'm screwed again.


End file.
